


Vancouver Couple Seeking Girlfriend

by vodkasam



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sub Drop, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkasam/pseuds/vodkasam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen and Danneel are looking for a girlfriend, and they choose you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vancouver Couple Seeking Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I've never published anything like this, so I really hope y'all like this. I'm kinda nervous!!  
> You can find a playlist for this fic here: http://8tracks.com/aly595/vancouver

You were on your lunch break, turkey sandwich in hand, when Jensen came up to you. He looked a little nervous as he sat down, glancing around to see if anyone around you was paying attention. You still weren't used to Jensen Ackles walking up to you; this was the start of your second month as part of the cast of The CW's Supernatural, aka your dream come true.

You hadn't been acting for too long, just some plays and school musicals here and there, but some casting agent had stopped you when you were out with a friend and had decided you had "the look" for one of the parts. It was crazy to get hand-picked off the street, especially for your favorite TV show, but you still had to audition with the last twelve or so hopefuls. You cleared every round and landed the part, much to your surprise.

"You okay?" you asked Jensen.

"Yeah, yeah," he said quickly. "I... I have a question. It's just kinda weird to be talking about it here."

"You wanna go somewhere else?"

"Um... can we walk a little?"

"Yeah, of course." You were about finished with your sandwich when he came over, so you gathered up what was left and threw it away. The two of you headed off in the opposite direction of the trailers. You wondered what Jensen was going to say.

"So, um. You don't have to say yes, but Danneel and I were talking, and we wanted to know if you wanted to... hang out. The three of us." He gave you a meaningful look that you couldn't interpret.

"Hang out?" you asked. It sounded great until he gave you that weird look.

"Yeah. You know what I mean?"

"Uh... no?"

"You're 19, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Right, so we were wondering if you wanted to have some, uh, grown-up time with us."

Oh my god. Oh. My. God. He wanted a threesome? With you?

You choked out a laugh at his word choice. "I'm... wow."

"You don't have to say yes," Jensen said quickly. "We thought... I don't know, it sounds kinda dumb now that I'm saying it out loud. I mean, you're 19. We can forget this hap-"

"No," you cut in. "I'm not saying no, I'm just surprised. I'm not... I'm not like you." _I'm not as pretty as you,_ you thought. _Either of you._

"That's what we like about you. You're young. You're so nice, and your body..."

"Nothing like yours," you said again. You weren't fat, but you definitely had curves (and maybe a few small rolls here and there) that Danneel didn't. 

"I know," Jensen said, a smile finally breaking over his lips. "We're looking for someone different. Someone that'll be soft and gentle when we're too rough and loud. Someone with a different body type, a different personality type. Some water to our fire, I guess. Someone new to be with, to grow with. We're..." He shook his head. "I don't know how to explain it other than... we're kind of looking for a girlfriend," he mumbled, chancing a glance up at you. "And we like you." You pulled in a breath. "(Y/N), we like you a lot."

A blush creeped over your cheeks, and you smiled. Jensen was your onscreen half-brother, someone you were going to be spending a lot of time with. This was going to either make everything wonderful or create a disaster. But it would be amazing to be that close to Jensen, especially when Supernatural featured Jensen and his two best friends. Wouldn't hurt to wiggle in there and get a spot for yourself.

"Okay," you said. You could hear the nerves and excitement in your voice. You were so curious about what this would mean, being Jensen and Danneel's girlfriend."Yeah?" Jensen asked, his voice hopeful.

"Yeah," you smiled.

His lips broke into a wide smile, and he reached out to clasp your hand. His big fingers swallowed yours whole, but you kind of liked it.

"Wanna come over tomorrow night?" he asked. Tomorrow was Friday. Of course you said yes.

\---

The next day, you were greeted with a sunny afternoon when you were let go from the set.

"See you tonight!" Jensen called easily, like you were merely going over to have dinner with the family.

You waved at him over your shoulder and turned the corner. There was Jared, standing with his eyes wide, looking at you. "They picked you!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" you hissed, trying to hide a small smile. Of course Jared would know about this. He and Jensen shared literally everything about their lives with each other.

"Oh my god, they did! I wanted them to pick me," he joked, bounding enthusiastically next to you as you made your brisk exit, "but they were looking for a girl. Of course it's you, I should have known. Jensen's had an eye on you since we saw your headshot. And that little accent of yours, of course he's head over heels for you."

"I don't think it's like that," you replied. "He's married."

"Yeah, but he's looking for a girlfriend," Jared said slowly, as if you didn't understand. "Not a fuck buddy. A girlfriend."

One of the production guys was looking over at you and Jared suspiciously. You knew he'd only been able to hear the end of what Jared was saying, but it still made your skin crawl a bit.

"Jared, I gotta go. I'll see you Sunday." You and Jared were shooting a sibling sunset scene together, and it had to be done before everyone got back Monday.

"Yeah, fine," Jared pouted. "But you better tell me everything, (Y/N)! Everything, you hear?"

You laughed as you got to your car. "Whatever." You took a minute to fumble with the radio after you put your seatbelt on. You were nervous - your stomach seemed ready to claw its way out of you - but also excited. You were going to wear that red dress that stayed hidden in the back of your closet.

It seemed to take forever to get home, but you were glad you'd taken your own car this morning instead of bringing a driver. At least now your mind and your hands had something to do. When you as you got home, you ate a quick snack, checked your email, and then got in the shower.

As soon as you stepped under the warm spray, your mind was consumed with lust. You had half a mind to masturbate right there, but you knew you had to save yourself for later. The longer it had been since you touched yourself, the better you’d be for Jensen and Danneel. You lathered up your hair and took extra care shaving your legs. No prickles tonight.

An hour later, your hair was blow-dried, and you'd applied a touch of make-up. You slipped into your red dress and some modest silver flats, already turned on but still pretty nervous. Jensen lived about 25 minutes from you, and you made sure to have pop music on the radio to keep your mind focused on the road.

Every red light was an opportunity to glance at your phone, to check your lip gloss in the mirror. The bumps in the road seemed to tease at your clit, but you wouldn't relieve your body, wouldn't touch yourself. By the time you got to the Ackles' door, you were hornier than you'd been in weeks.

Danneel answered the door, clad in thigh-high socks and a slip. She looked you head to toe and smiled, like you were some kind of meat she was going to have for dinner. You kind of liked it.

"Baby, she's here," she called up the stairs. Jensen padded down the steps in bare feet, jeans, and a worn gray Garth Brooks tshirt. You realized you were overdressed and, in response to the negative feeling, you curled an arm around yourself.

"Well, doesn't someone look nice," Jensen smiled at you. He went and wrapped his arm around Danneel, but his eyes were still on you.

A blush creeped onto your cheeks, and you focused on the lines in the hardwood floor.

"Sweetie, we wanted to set up some rules before we start, okay? Let's go sit on the sofa." Danneel crossed to you to take your hand. Her skin was cool, but refreshingly so. You sat next to her on the couch, and Jensen took a seat in the big recliner diagonal from the two of you.

"Here's what Jen and I talked about," Danneel said, pulling a piece of paper out of the little notebook on the coffee table. "We didn't really know where to start with this, but we found this website... They suggested this."

"Be respectful," the page said in neat handwriting. Must be Danneel's. Jensen's messy scrawl was only readable to his own eyes. "No strings," the next line read. "Self care, and caring for each other. Clear communication. Safe words."

"And..." you began softly, nervous to add your part to their list. Jensen raised his eyebrows, prompting you to continue. You swallowed. "And we can add to it or change it if we need to?"

"Of course," Jensen answered, his voice warm. 

"This is okay with you?" Danneel asked. 

"I don't know much about this," you responded, "but all of that looks good."

"Same here," Jensen said. He shifted and then stood up. "Do you ladies want some food, or shall we go upstairs?"

You looked up at Jensen standing there, barefoot and beautiful, and over to Danneel whose hair was glowing in the evening sunshine, her eyes radiant like a lion. The pressure was too much.

"I have to tell you something," you blurted. "I..." You steeled yourself and forced the words out before you could lose your confidence. "I'm a virgin."

Danneel smiled and put a hand over yours. "We'll go slow," she said.

You nodded, relieved to have gotten that off your chest. And then Jensen was standing in front of you, offering a large, calloused hand out to each of you. You took one, which was something you'd done before. You were Dean's little sister, after all. 

Jensen led you upstairs to a bedroom that was tidy, but not overly lavish and pristine like you were expecting. You felt better seeing that the Ackles were just normal people. Danneel pulled you down to sit on the bed beside her. She pressed her lips to yours, and immediately, the nerves seized up in your stomach. It's okay, you told yourself. Let go. 

Jensen was behind you then, holding a hand to the back of your neck, watching the two of you. Your eyes fell shut as Danneel deepened the kiss, her plump lips sliding over your bottom one and tugging it gently between her teeth. A moan spilled out of your throat, and you heard her laugh. She pulled back a bit to say, "You liked that, didn't you?" 

Her hand slid up your side, and you shivered. She was moving with intent, and you'd been waiting all day for this. Her hand cupped around your breast for a moment, but stopped over your slightly rounded belly. Her stomach wasn't perfectly flat, but it was very nearly there. She had toned muscles, but you didn't. Your stomach was easily hidden under clothes, but it didn't stay parallel to your hip bones, not at all. She gave your skin there a tight squeeze, and you shrank into yourself, embarrassed. She didn't seem to notice.

A sigh passed through her lips, and she murmured, "I wish I was allowed to look like you."

 "What?" you asked, unable to mask your surprise.

 "I feel like I'm made of plastic. You get to eat whatever you want, right?"

 "Kinda, yeah," you replied, unsure how this flawlessly beautiful woman could be unhappy with her body.

 "You're so lucky," Danneel replied.

 "Dani," Jensen murmured, stroking her hair.

 She leaned into the touch, but pulled you back into her mouth. You were halfway in her lap, worried about crushing her little legs, when she pulled you all the way over onto her thighs.

 "She likes the weight," Jensen offered, aware you were listening even though you weren't looking. "If I haven't smushed her yet, you sure won't." You could hear the reassuring smile in his voice. You let yourself sink into Danneel, and she moaned approvingly.

 Jensen stood behind you and ran his hands down the side of your torso. His fingers slipped over your breasts, and your hands dug into Danneel's shoulders as unzipped your dress and slid his hands around to your front to cup your soft skin. You broke the kiss to lean back into Jensen, who pressed a kiss to the side of your face.

 "You're beautiful," Jensen murmured. He peeled your dress down until it was around your hips. You slid off Danneel's lap and stood, letting the dress fall to your ankles and stepping out of it and your flats. You turned to face Jensen completely naked. You'd be lying big-time if you said you weren't nervous; your big hips, your thick thighs, and your soft tummy were all on display to this amazing couple you'd thought about for so long. Not to mention your breasts. You were a little worried because one seemed a bit bigger than the other, at least to you, but neither husband nor wife seemed to notice.

 "So full," Danneel commented, wrapping her hands around your waist and settling her chin on your shoulder, watching as Jensen leaned down to attach his mouth to the smaller of your breasts.

 You gave a real moan as his teeth lightly grazed over your nipple. It wasn't so much what he was doing as it was the idea of what he was doing that was turning you on. Your knees bent, and Danneel supported you. She couldn’t help but slip a finger down between your legs to see the physical affects of what she and Jensen were doing to you.

 You let out a surprised yelp as her cool finger brushed against your warm, wet skin. "Oh, god..." Your voice shook, and so did your knees. You wrapped an arm around Jensen's shoulders as he leaned you back onto the bed. Danneel sat behind you and pulled off her slip, exposing her round breasts. She pulled you up so you were leaning against her and then reached down to spread your knees.

 "Jensen's gonna give you my favorite treat," she said, pushing your hair away from your forehead. "Tonight, it's all about you, baby. Enjoy this."

 You felt the bed dip by your feet. Jensen had stripped off his shirt and his jeans, leaving his hard dick visible. He was huge. You were worried a moment, but then he said, "Not gonna fuck you tonight. At least, not for real. You said you're a virgin, so we're gonna make this last. Make you want it bad." He smiled a mischievous but kind smile.

 The next thing you knew, the cold air around your vagina was replaced with something wet and warm. You started to recoil a bit, but then you realized - it was Jensen's tongue. Oh my god, Jensen was licking you up and down.

 "She's soaking wet, D," Jensen confirmed.

 "Good girl," Danneel murmured to you, stroking your hair and then sliding her hands down your ribs to your tummy. The fact that she kept touching it made you feel beautiful. For the first time ever, you appreciated your stomach, and that was all due to Danneel.

 Jensen was making your toes curl, his warm tongue stroking your clit. He worked a finger into you, and you groaned. "Yes," he grinned. "Make you feel like that for hours, baby girl."

 You moaned in response to his words. Danneel was playing with your breasts, watching your face, watching her husband. She looked so happy. She and Jensen had been wanting this for so long, wanting someone to spoil in bed, wanting someone to be a partner to both of them. And you were it. She knew that from tonight alone. The way you were sometimes timid, the way you were always kind, how much fun you were with the boys at work, how much love you held in your heart, just waiting to be given. She knew you needed people to love you too, and not just at work. She also knew you lived alone, and she knew that she wanted that to change. But not yet; it was still too soon. She played with your nipples, giving them light squeezes as Jensen worked his magic.

The buildup started to overwhelm you; your breathing grew erratic, and you suddenly were grasping at Jensen's short hair, begging him not to stop. The moans were being torn out of your throat by Jensen's amazing tongue, your toes were curling, your hips were lifting off the bed. Jen pressed a hand over your hips to hold you down, but it backfired, because he'd made it that much hotter. 

"I can't-I can't-" you stuttered, and then you were coming. Your body was set free, and you almost screamed because it felt so good. Nothing had ever felt like this before. Your life was changed, you swear.

Danneel was leaning over you, kissing you. Your eyes slid shut, and you took in the moment. Jensen Ackles just made you come, and Danneel was kissing your mouth. Wow.

You felt floaty, and you knew you’d lost track of time for at least a few moments. When your brain caught up with your surroundings again, Jensen was lying next to you, and Danneel was back to stroking your tummy. You could feel a thin layer of sweat on your forehead, and your legs felt like jelly. But there was nowhere else you wanted to be.

A few minutes passed in silence, and things in your mind were changing. The amazing feeling had faded, and all that was left was guilt.

How could you have done this to yourself? You little whore, you just came to their house for sex. This isn't normal. They're a married couple, for heaven's sake! How could you do this to THEM? What were you thinking?

"I need to go," you said suddenly, disrupting the peace.

"Aw, no, you can stay a while," Jensen said.

"Really," Danneel chimed in. "We were serious about you being in a relationship with us. Don't go yet."

 "No, I, um," you stuttered, trying to think up an excuse. Jensen knew the shooting schedule, knew you weren't needed tomorrow. And there was no family for you to get back to, no pet for you to take care of in your apartment.

"(Y/N)?" Jensen asked. "Are you crying?"

 That question caught Danneel's attention, and she sat up and looked at you worriedly. "Honey, do you wanna put some clothes on?"

 You nodded, trying not to let the tears fall.

 Danneel tugged her slip back on and helped you sit up. "Here, go rinse off in the shower, okay? We'll get you a fluffy towel and some soft clothes in just a minute." She pressed a kiss to your forehead, but you felt disgusting.

 Being alone in the shower was nice. The air was steamy, suffocating, and distracting. You didn't wash your hair again, but you washed every other part of you. You angrily scrubbed the cum from between your legs, scratched at your skin to try to get the unclean feeling off of you. It didn't work.

 Jensen knocked and opened the door a crack. "Here, sweetie," he said gently, holding out a towel for you. You shut off the water and took the towel from behind the curtain, wrapping it tightly around you before stepping back out. "I left a tshirt and some sweats on the counter for you. They're mine, so take your time with them. I'll be right outside."

 Jensen closed the door and exhaled deeply, his face in his hands. Danneel had come back upstairs with a tall glass of orange juice and some strawberries.

 "Did we go about this wrong?" Jensen asked.

 "No," Dani said, setting the glass on the nightstand and going to her dresser to change clothes. "She's new at this. It happens. I'm glad we didn't go all the way tonight, though; that would have been too much for sure. We just have to feed her and take care of her. Let's see if she'll stay overnight so we can keep an eye on her."

Danneel pulled on a tank top and shorts. She turned the TV on and then back off. A few minutes later, you walked out, clad in Jensen's clothes. Jensen was standing by the door, looking at you, concern clear in his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. You remained silent, not trusting yourself to answer. He moved forward slowly, as if gauging your reaction, and wrapped you in his arms. You let him, and then put an arm around him as well.

 "I'm sorry," you whispered.

 "This used to happen to me, too, (Y/N)," Danneel said from her perch across the room. "It's normal. I brought you some orange juice, and there's strawberries, if you want. This'll be easy on your stomach."

 You wandered over to the plate and took a few bites of the fruit. It took you much longer than usual to chew and swallow, but you were doing it.

 Why hadn't the Ackles kicked you out yet? You just let Jensen perform oral sex on you. In their bed.

 "Sip some juice," Danneel suggested. She watched your face carefully as you listened and followed her instruction. "You wanna lie down?"

 You nodded. "Come here," Jensen said, his voice so gentle it erased your worries for a moment. He opened his arms, and you snuggled into them. Your hair was soaking wet, cooling you off. "You were so good for us," he murmured. "Letting us play with you, being so eager, trusting us to take care of you. We're gonna keep taking care of you, okay? That won't stop."

 There were a few minutes of silence, and you found yourself falling asleep. Jensen's chest was slowly rising and falling with his calm breath, lulling you into relaxation as well.

 "She can't sleep yet, it'll get worse," you heard Danneel say. "Hey, (Y/N)," she said, and you opened your eyes. "Tell us five things we don't know about you."

 You swallowed. That was fair enough, and if this kept you from waking up feeling worse, of course you'd do it. "Okay. Um." You cleared your throat. "I like to sing. I... always sleep with a teddy bear, so this is kinda weird right now not doing that. Um... I had a dog when I was in high school, but he still lives with my parents. He's basically my mom's dog anyway. I really liked Hannah Montana... I don't know why I thought of that." You paused to give a small laugh, which made the two of them laugh as well.

 "One more," Danneel said.

 "I know I'm supposed to be a grown-up now, but... I miss my parents," you muttered.

 "Me, too," Jensen agreed. The two of you exchanged a sad smile.

 "I think I'll always miss them," you said thoughtfully. "We were really close when I was growing up, especially my mom and me. I was that kid at camp and in college that called my mom every night. And I mean, I'm 19. But at the same time, I'm only 19, you know?"

 Jensen wrapped his arm around you tighter, pulling you even closer to his chest. "That's what we're here for. Because you're 19, but you're only 19. We want you to be a part of this. A part of us. Whatever that winds up meaning. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but you've already become one of my best friends. You can handle Jared. You're the only female I know that can even slightly handle Jared, and that includes Gen. You're strong, and kind, and gentle, and brave, and overall amazing."

 "What's your Hogwarts house?" you asked, your mouth ahead of your brain.

 Danneel let out a surprised giggle.

 "I don't know," Jensen said, sounding thoughtful. "I always kinda wanted to be Gryffindor, but I never actually read the books, to tell you the truth."

 "What?!" You knew you sounded personally offended, but you didn't care. You kind of were personally offended. "That's changing. I will read to you every night if I have to."

 "I'm down with that," Jensen smirked.

 You raised your eyebrows.

 "What? I like your voice. And God knows you love that franchise more than anything in the world."

 "Oh, my god, Jensen, it's not a franchise! It's a lifestyle. You're a Hufflepuff, I think, but we'll let Pottermore be the final judge of that," you said.

 "What's Pottermore? Is that some kinda drug?"

 Danneel was shamelessly cracking up at the exchange. Jensen turned to look at her. "What?" he asked. "I've just never been into dorky wizards, okay?"

 "Wh-wh," Danneel was trying to say.

 "What?" Jensen asked, unable to keep a grin off his face as he watched his wife fall apart in her giggle fit.

 "What's your- what's. Hahaha!" She couldn't stop laughing. "What's your Hogwarts house!" She finally burst out, and dissolved into another round of hysterical laughter.

 "What's YOUR Hogwarts house?" you asked her. She shrugged, unable to pull herself together. You sat up on your elbow and pushed your orange juice towards her. "Drink this," you smiled.

 She leaned forward and kissed the top of your head. "Thank you for this moment," she whispered.

 You knew then that you were going to become a part of this family.

 ---

The next night, you started reading The Sorcerer's Stone to Jensen and Danneel over the phone right before bed. By Monday morning, Jensen had bought his own copy. He was halfway through book one and reading it every chance he got. During lunch, he'd hand you the book, and you'd read to him from wherever he'd left off. Sometimes, Jared would come listen, too.

And as you fell more in love with the Harry Potter series, he fell more in love with you. The same went for Danneel. And you were starting to fall in love with them, too. Everything they did seemed beautiful. Every mistake any of you made was a learning experience, a family bonding moment. Every kiss shared was reverent. Every laugh was cherished.

You were so loved in the Ackles household. Jensen and Danneel were so glad to have you, and you were so glad they were your whole world.


End file.
